The Storm
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: THREESHOT Lilly, lives in Jersey, but is a completely different person. Her dad leaves, and Lilly grades start slipping. Her mom finds her a tutor. What would happen if her tutor was her older celebrity crush? Levin. Don't like, don't read.
1. Fears and Shrieking

**Okay, so I am totally changing ages and stuff. Lilly is going to be sixteen, and Kevin is nineteen. I am trying not to make the gap so awkward. Also, I know that this totally wouldn't happen, but it's fiction; deal with it. Anyway, please enjoy.  
****NOTE: This is all Cayce's fault. Haha. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Alright, let me set this straight, I own nothing. Well, nothing that you have heard of.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"No mom, I'll be fine," I said, for the last time as I slammed the door behind me. It was overcast, and I wanted to go to the skate park. I needed to blow off some of my anger. I put my skateboard down, and rolled my way down three blocks. The wind through my hair, I was in such a rush that I ended up forgetting my helmet, and the way it felt to be gliding across the pavement was just relaxing.

I really needed to clear my head out. My dad recently left, and my mom was a disaster. She was being very protective. Not letting me go anywhere. It was torture. Because my dad left, I was failing History, one of my best subjects. My grades started to go down in all my classes, especially English. That was always relatively easy, but now it cluttered my head.

I got to the skate park, only to find it closed. I yelled out in frustration, and slid against the chain link fence. If I was back home, with my best friend Oliver, then we would have jumped the fence. I really had no close friends here. I knew the Jonas Brothers lived around here, I used to be obsessed, but since I moved here, I have been more into the rock, both old and new. Something to drown out the sounds of my parents bickering; now it was just to not let me think, as much as I do.

My phone started to vibrate, so I took it out of my cargo pants pocket. I could be a girly girl or a tomboy. I wasn't feeling very girly since I was forced to move across the country. It felt like I was galaxies away from best friends. I even missed Jackson and Rico. I just wanted to be home. I looked at the caller I.D. it was my mom. I flipped it open.

"Hello," I said, almost sounding depressed. The wind whipped around my body, making me eat a handful of hair. I took it out of my mouth, and tried to focus on anything besides my old life.

"Hi honey. I got you a tutor for English," My mom said. She had been looking for a few weeks now. "He wants to see you tonight. It's down the road from the skate park, and it's the blue house with white shutters. He said, you can't miss it," My mom said. The word he sent my stomach fluttering. It always had, unless you were talking about Oliver, Rico, Jackson et cetera.

"Oh, yea sure. I'll go and check it out," I said, perking up a bit. I could almost see the smile breaking out across my mother's weathering face.

"Okay honey. I'll call you later," My mom said, and hung up. I got on my skateboard, and started down the road. Every house I passed was white. Finally I saw a pale blue house, no wait; it was more like a mini palace.

As I was gawking at the house, I noticed the rain falling. I took my skateboard in my hand, and walked up to the stoop. I rang the doorbell, and nearly fainted when the door opened. It was Nick Jonas; yea I swooned, nearly falling down the steps.

"Hello. Not to sound rude, but who are you?" The curly haired Jonas asked me. I must have looked like a fish, my jaw hanging. Nick and his brother would have gone to my school, but they were too famous for us. They were home schooled. Nick waved an arm in front of my face. I snapped back to reality, but none of it seemed real.

"Um, I'm, uh, Lilly," I said, almost forgetting my name and becoming crimson at this. Nick chuckled. His laugh sounded like perfect wind chimes. Alright, he was cute, but went out with Hannah, my best friend. I knew he was off limits, considering she still liked him, but I could honestly care less.

"Well, Lilly, please come in," Nick said, moving to the side. I walked into his palace, and found myself gawking, again. "So are you the Lilly that Kev is tutoring?" Nick asked me, making me faint, for real this time. Everything went black.

Kevin Jonas was my tutor. Yea, Hannah could have Nick, but she had to keep her hand off Kevin. Sure, he was like three years my senior, but he was still hot. The little teenyboppers didn't like him, he was too old for their taste, but I was fine with him. I was doing so well as not acting like a fan girl, when I fell.

"Lilly. Lilly. Come on Lil," I heard someone's angelic voice saying in my ear. I was being shaken.

"Nick, what did you do to the girl?" A deeper voice said. I was still lost, swimming in my thoughts, not reacting to anything they said.

"All I said was that you are tutor," The angelic voice, which I know recognized as Nick's, said, presumably to Kevin. I swear, I fainted again. I was, technically, in the same room as Kevin.

"Okay, well move her to the couch," A different voice suggested. I was just going to assume that it was Joe's, since it was too deep for Frankie.

"Why don't you?" Nick asked Joe. Wow. I still couldn't take in that I was in the Jonas house. This was all happening too fast.

"Because I have a date," Joe said, and I could picture him popping his collar. I wasn't a Jonas fan anymore; their music was too peppy for me. I have been semi-depressed since I moved here. I was instantly classified as emo, by Alex and Crystal. They were the Amber and Ashley of my new high school. They were only one grade above me, juniors, but thought that they ruled the school.

"Kev move her," Nick commanded. I heard someone sigh, presumably roll their eyes, and I was scooped up. I was in Kevin Jonas's arms. Oh my god. This was going to be a total fan girl moment. My head was spinning, and I was internally shrieking. I was placed on something squishy.

"Lilly, Lil. Come on. Lilly," The angelic voice was replaced by a deeper one. I was slowly drifting back to reality. I was coming out of my thoughts, and back to the world of Jonas.

"She's moving," Nick said, as I stretched and hit something. I thought nothing of it, so I yawned. I sat up, and saw Kevin holding his face. I dropped my head, and heard Nick laughing. My face was the color of their carpet, red wine colored, and I was embarrassed beyond belief.

"Sorry," I muttered. Then, I saw lightening, heard the thunder crack, and saw nothing. It was pitch black in the house. I shrilled. I had always been afraid of the dark. I was shaking. I hated the dark, more than anything else. I hate it even more than moving here.

"Lil, are you okay?" The elder Jonas said. I shook my head, clearly knowing that he couldn't see me, so I sat still, trying to find my happy place. I needed to think of somewhere besides this storm. Lightening lit up the room, for the shortest second. The next thing I knew I was in someone's strong arms.

"I'm gonna get flashlights," The curly haired Jonas said, sounding like he was from a distance. That meant that I was in Kevin's arms. Thunder cracked, and I whimpered.

"Sh…Lilly. Everything will be okay," Kevin said. I knew that he was older, probably didn't care about me, the stupid sophomore, who was about to be failing English. What? Did my mom expect me to concentrate, on English, when there was some kind of Greek God supposed to be helping me? Yea, I didn't think so.

"I know, but…I hate the dark," I said, confessing everything. He gave me a quick squeeze as the inside was lit up for a moment, and I noticed his rosy cheeks. Kevin Jonas blushes? I knew my face was bright red.

"BOO!" Someone yelled from behind me, making me shriek and jump up. I ran across the room, tripping over my own two feet in the process. Someone shined light on me. I closed my eyes, and tried not to notice everyone staring at me. I turned my head away and mentally slapped myself.

"Do you want some help?" Kevin asked, as Nick held the flashlight and Joe laughed, almost manically. I put up my arms, and Kevin helped me up. I got pulled a little too hard, and ended up falling into his chest. The lights flickered on, but ultimately stayed off.

"Don't let go," I said, only because I didn't want to fall, but now thinking about it; it sounded like I was just trying to stay in his arms. Well, that too.

"I won't," Kevin whispered in my ear, leading me over to the couch, allowing me to sit down, next to Nick. I stayed put, not moving a muscle, in fear of making a fool of myself.

"Kevin. No," I heard Joe say, sounding scared. What was Kevin doing? Nick smiled at me, and showed me a baby monitor.

"Here, just listen," Nick said, handing me the thing. I laughed, and we brought our heads to the monitor, so we could hear what was happening.

"Joseph. Out of everything stupid you have done, you choose to make Lilly embarrassed. I really-" Kevin said, and then everything went silent, besides the rain and occasionally thunder. My heart was fluttering, and then my face dropped.

"The batteries died," Nick said, sounding like he knew this would happen. What was Kevin going to say? He really…what?

"Lilly, do you need a ride home?" Kevin asked me. I knew there was no way I could skate home, but being in a car with him might just make me insane.

"Um…s- sure," I said, getting off the couch. The front door burst open, revealing two tall people and one short person dressed in black soaking wet things. Just as the lightening cracked, it looked like a scene out of a horror movie. I screamed, and ran into Kevin's arms. Okay, so maybe that was uncalled for, but he didn't let me go.

"Boys?" A female voice asked as the door was closed, stopping the cold winds from whipping around the room. The shorter figure ran towards Joe, shrieking as Joe tickled it.

"Tank," Joe said, ruffling the small boy's curls. Oh, so then the scary things were Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. Okay, they weren't so scary, after all.

"The roads are horrible. Luckily, we can stay home," Mrs. Jonas said, taking off her soaking wet jacket and shaking out her curls. Fantastic. Was I ever getting home?

"Yea, about that. Mom, I need to drive Lilly home," Kevin said, stepping toward his parents, taking my hand and taking me with him. I sheepishly smiled as they looked over me, and then their faces showed anger.

"I thought we told you boys no one in the house while we were out," Mrs. Jonas said. I looked down, letting my blonde hair create a curtain from any outside source.

"I know, but she showed up, because I am tutoring her in English," Kevin said. I heard some more thunder and resisted every desire to scream and jump into Kevin's arms.

"Ah, well she should call her parents since she is stuck here," Mrs. Jonas said, following Mr. Jonas upstairs. I picked my head up, very slowly, and tried to wipe the smile off my face.

"Kevin, is that your girlfriend?" Frankie asked, as I noticed Kevin giving him a look as my cheeks turned pink. "She's pretty," Frankie said, turning back around to Joe. Thunder cracked, and lightening lit u the room for a millisecond, but in that millisecond I noticed Kevin's rosy cheeks.

"I should call my mom," I said, letting go of Kevin's grip. I walked down the hallway, and opened my phone. I pressed speed dial two.

"Oh, honey. I was so scared. I was about to go out and find you," My mom said, the second it rung. I sighed, and sat down on the arm chair that was in the room.

"Mom, don't go out. Mrs. Jonas said the storm was too bad for anyone to go anywhere. She offered to let me stay here," I said, looking into the fireplace. I was very tempted to get someone to start the fire.

"Jonas, as in those three hormonal teenagers. Honey, I really don't think that is a good idea," My mom said, thinking that they would do something. Stupid, overprotective parent.

"Mom, they have purity rings. They won't do that. I could get Mrs. Jonas to talk to you, if you'd like," I said, almost disgusted by her. I can't believe she thinks I would do that.

"No, no, don't disturb her. Wait. Didn't you like one of them?" My mom asked. My face was now burning up.

"Yea. I still do," I said, leaving it at that. I could tell by the silence that she wanted more. "Mom, I promise I won't come home pregnant," I said, trying to get off the topic of crushes. It was embarrassing enough, but talking about it to my mom.

"Was it Nick? No, Miley liked him-" I cut my mom off, before she started to hurt her brain with all of this.

"No, mom, I like Kevin, alright. Okay, I am hanging up," I said, shutting my phone. I slid it back in my pocket, and turned around, only to see a tall dark figure standing in the doorway. I screamed.

**Okay, so the whole doorway thing yea, totally random. I already have plans for the next chapter. Please review. I love reading what you people have to say.**


	2. I Dare You to Kiss Him

**Okay, here's the second part. I loved all of the feedback that I got on the first chapter. Please keep them coming. Have a happy reading...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Although, owning a Jonas boy or even Hannah Montana would be fun. But, I don't so now; I am going off to have myself a good cry.**

**LILLY'S POV**

I screamed because of two reasons. One, Joe was looming in the doorway, and most likely heard everything about me liking Kevin. Two, because Joe was a big mouth.

"I knew it. I knew it. I can't wait to tell him," Joe said, running out of the room. I jumped up, chasing after him. He was nearing Kevin, and I jumped onto Joe's back. Kevin and Nick were laughing, almost hysterically, as Joe tried to get me off. He bucked and ran around, but I stayed put.

"Joseph. I swear, you tell, and I will kill you. I know where you live," I said, trying to sound 'vicious' as I climbed off of Joe's back. Nick and Kevin were still laughing at us. Well, more or less trying to cover it up.

"Kevin, guess what-" Joe said, making me clamp my hand over his mouth. The rest of the sentence sounded like some foreign language.

"...she likes you," Nick said, filling in the rest of the sentence. I sat on the couch, embarrassed. Joe was smiling, and Nick sat next to me. Nick moved my hair away from my ear, and leaned towards me.

"Trust me, he feels the same way," The angelic voice floated into my ear. I broke out into a semi-smile. I tried to be made at them for telling, but I couldn't.

"Lilly, I am so sorry, but our guest room just got repainted, so one of the boys needs to give up their room or you could sleep on the couch, down here," Mrs. Jonas said, coming down the stairs.

"I'll sleep down here," I said, trying not to make a big commotion about this. I was trying to be nice, and not put them out of their house. They already did so much for me.

"No, you won't. She can have my room," Kevin said. I rolled my eyes. Mrs. Jonas smiled, knowingly, at us. Did she expect something to happen between Kevin and I? Maybe, she heard the whole Joe and Nick spilling my crush.

"Lilly, you can decide," Mrs. Jonas said, making Kevin cross his arms over his chest; he resembeled a pissed off five year old that was told they couldn't have that chocolate chip cookie. I knew if I was alone I wouldn't fall asleep anyway, since the storm.

"I'll sleep down here," I said, nodding my head. Mrs. Jonas walked towards the stairs. I followed her, knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep in these.

"Let's get you some pajamas," Mrs. Jonas said, leaving Kevin looking like he was debating with himself. I heard him clear his throat.

"Mom, if she sleeps down here then I do too," Kevin said. Mrs. Jonas turned around, and I bumped into her, not expecting the sudden stop.

"Kev, she needs her sleep," Mrs. Jonas said, implying, that we were going to be doing something other than sleeping. Perhaps, talking or she was just as protective as my mom. Were all mom's overly protective of their young?

"I know, but she gets scared in these storms," Kevin said, getting the 'yea right' look from his mom. "Mom, I'm not even joking. She was screaming before," Kevin said, making me sound stupid. Well, not stupid just like some big baby that was afraid of a little rain.

"Alright. Ah, Lilly needs pajamas," Mrs. Jonas said giving in, and then reminding herself what she was doing before. She continued up the staircase, with me hot on her trails.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," I said, smiling. Mrs. Jonas nodded, and directed me to the kitchen.

"It's no problem. I wouldn't let you go into the storm anyway. Here, grab something to eat, I'll be right back," Mrs. Jonas said, leaving me in the dark kitchen, alone. I sat on the one chair, and just observed the storm. The trees were moving violently, the rain was falling so hard making everything difficult to see, the occasionally lightening lit up the entire sky, and the dark swirling clouds just looked ominous. It all felt like something out of a movie, or possible a really well written book.

"Here Lilly," Mrs. Jonas said, startling me. My hand flew up to my chest as my breathing started to go back to normal pace. Mrs. Jonas was holding a bundle of clothes. "I'll get some blankets and bring them downstairs. The bathroom is the third door on the left," Mrs. Jonas said, walking in the opposite direction. I opened the door, and put the clothes on the floor. I shimmied out of my black cargo pants, and into the oversized sweatpants. My light blue baby doll tee was replaced by a large gray t-shirt. I grabbed my clothes and walked downstairs.

"Wow, Lilly, Kevin's clothes fit you real well," Joe said, sarcastically. I shot him a dirty look, and noticed Mrs. Jonas looking at me. I rolled the sweatpants to the max, but they were still too long. The shirt hit my mid-thigh, but it smelled amazing.

"Oh, wow, sorry honey. I thought those would fit better," Mrs. Jonas said, dropping the blankets on the pullout couch thing. Thunder cracked, and within seconds the room was lit up. But, as quickly as everything was lit up, it was replaced by darkness.

"Yea, it's fine," I said, not minding the huge clothes, for two reasons. One they were Kevin's. Two they smelled so good.

"Alright, well, you really should be getting to bed," Mrs. Jonas said, taking her younger sons upstairs, leaving the eldest and me down here.

"I don't bite," Kevin said, already under his blankets, that were on the floor. I giggled, and jumped onto the pullout couch. Yes, I had the squishy bed, but I couldn't help but feel bad since Kevin had the floor.

"Hey, let's play truth or dare," Joe whispered from where the stairs were. I noticed a little 'fro standing next to him, I think. I looked at them, opening my eyes, trying to see exactly who was there. I was trying to reach my inner cat-like skills, so I could see in the dark. Yea, it wasn't working so well.

"Okay," Kevin said, sitting up. Nick and Joe joined the little circle that Kevin and I formed by his 'bed'.

"Alright, I'll go first. Nick, truth or dare," I said. I targeted Nick because Joe was insane and I knew that talking to Kevin wouldn't be an option. Nick played with his 'fro before answering.

"Uh, truth," Nick said, acing like a little a coward. I sat Joe mocking a chicken, flapping his arms.

"Alright," I said, and started thinking of something. I knew that Miley would love me if she heard me ask this. "Do you still like Hannah?" I asked, eyebrows raised. Nick cleared his throat, and everyone leaned in. So Nick hadn't told his brothers this.

"Well, uh," Nick said, tugging at the neck of his shirt. "Um…I guess so," Nick said, fluffing his 'fro. "I mean, uh, yea," Nick said, as the room flickered in lights, and I saw Nick's red complexion. I giggled at his color.

"Ha. I knew it. I knew you would never get over Hannah," Joe said, jumping up, startling us all. Why did people always insist that I liked Joe? He was too hyper for my liking. Although, Miley thought that we would be a perfect match. Speaking of Miley, she was going to love me for this.

"Alright, Nick ask someone," I said, making Joe sit down, and Nick clear his throat. Miley had never gotten over Nick, and even the details of their 'secret' relationship were blurry.

"Right. Joe, truth or dare," Nick said, to his older brother. I saw Joe puff his chest out, making me roll my eyes at him.

"Dare," Joe said, as I poked his chest, making it deflate.

"I dare you to go outside," Nick said, pointing to the dark stormy night. I stood up, following Joe in suit. I smacked Nick's head.

"Are you stupid? Do you want him to die?" I asked Nick. I caught Joe's arm, and planted him back on the floor. Nick was chuckling.

"Well…just kidding. Never mind then," Nick said, changing his mind. I sat next to Kevin and Joe, with Nick across from me.

"Okay, Lilly truth or dare," Joe said. I weighed my options. Miley told me that Joe was always crazy with his dares, so I decided to play it safe.

"Truth," I said, making Joe pout, I could see in the millisecond of light. Joe stood up, and started walking around like a chicken. Joe was making chicken noises, while flapping his arms and moving his head. "Fine. Dare," I said, making Joe smirk.

"I dare you to kiss Kevin," Joe announced, sounding very proud of himself.

"I said Truth," I said, trying to will the blush and obvious embarrassment away.

"No, you said dare," Nick said. Was everyone against me? I guess that I was going to have to kiss him. Not, that I minded, but I really wasn't expecting it.

"Um…" I said, trying to think of some reason not to kiss him. Would they fall for the whole mono or meningitis excuse? The next thing I knew, I was being pushed and falling onto Kevin. Wow, I could feel the color in my face. It must have been a bright maroon.

"Would you two lovebirds kiss already?" I heard Joe say. I tried not to concentrate on my rapidly increasing heartbeat or his breath on my face or the rising heat on my face or even the fact that my hands were getting all clammy.

The next few moments passed right before my eyes, it was as if someone pressed the fast forward button on reality. Lips hit mine, some yelling, and crawling under covers. Strong arms had me in a bind, as I caught onto the tune being softly sung. As reality slowed down, I realized who and what were singing.

"But I'll be there forever, you will see that it's better, all our hopes and our dreams will come true. I will not disappoint you, I will be right there for you, till the end, the end of time. Please be mine," I heard Kevin sing as I slowly lulled into a dreamless sleep.

**Okay, the third part will be posted soon. I have many ideas for it, I just need to pick one and post it. My overactive imagination is really starting to bother me. Please review!**


	3. Was It All a Dream?

**The last part is here. Not exactly proud of the ending. Eh…please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that seems familiar.**

**LILLY'S POV**

I rolled over, and onto my plush blue carpeting. I groaned, and looked out my window. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and my mom was tending to the garden. I had a ridiculous dream. It was stormy, and then I ended up having a sleepover at the Jonas Brothers's house. Kevin sang me to sleep. It was pretty realistic. I remember having to wear Kevin's too big clothes. Joe made some snarky comments and Nick still liked Hannah. God, what a dream.

I looked down at my clothes, huge sweatpants and oversized shirt. Okay, so maybe the whole Jonas thing wasn't a dream. I stood up, and walked over to my Hannah Montana sized closet, although it was only half-filled. I pulled out my only skirt. It was khaki, and hit mid-thigh. I got my aqua tank top, that made my eyes sparkle and pop.

After changing, I threw the big clothes into my hamper. I slipped my feet into my white adidas, with the aqua stripes, and bounded out of my house. My skateboard was resting against the side of the house. I thought I left this at their house. Maybe, it was a dream. Oh, I know, I was sleepwalking.

"Lilly, dear. You look wonderful," My mom said, from her garden. She was planting some more flowers and weeding. I walked over to her; the smell of fresh cut grass was pungent. My mom was always an early riser, and loved her yardwork. She was very outdoor-sy.

"Thanks mom. I'll be around, I have my cell," I said, walking off towards the house from my 'dream'. As I passed the skate park, all the memories of my life in Malibu flooded back to me. God, I missed it there so much. I continued walking, past barking dogs and children playing in the midday sun. Finally, I got to it.

I walked up the front steps, my heart pounding. What if it all really was a dream and I was just going to look like a retard? Well, I guess that was a chance I was willing to take. I stood by the door, in the same fashion as yesterday, and rang the doorbell. I heard someone walking to the door. The door opened to reveal a half-asleep Kevin Jonas. I couldn't help, but laugh. He rubbed his eyes, suddenly aware that someone was standing here and his appearance.

"Um...I'll be right back. Make yourself at home," Kevin said, pointing to the living room. I made my way in there, television playing, as Kevin went upstairs. I noticed a small person sitting on the couch. I also noted Kevin's bright red face. Okay, so he must have recognized me or something. Riht? He just didn't let random people inot his home. Or did he? The small boy was staring at me.

"Hey, your Kevin's girlfriend. Hey Kevin. Kevin! Your girlfriend is here!" Frankie yelled, making someone, presumably Kevin, come running down the stairs.

"Tank, what is it?" Kevin asked. Frankie smiled, and pointed to me. As if I hadn't caused enough commotion last night. Yea, I was finally recognizing that it wasn't a dream. It couldn't be a dream. I was in the same pajamas, and it was all to realistic. Maybe, it was the fact that Kevin didn't ask who I was; Frankie still call me 'Kevin's girlfriend'. Therefore making me believe that this all really happened.

"Hi," I said, and awkwardly waved. Kevin was still in the same clothes, although more awake now. His hair was all over the place, but he has never looked cuter.

"Lilly," Kevin said, throwing his arms around me; he acted as if he had just realized who I was. I semi-hugged him back. Everything was just very awkward, since I was still confused on how I ended up back at my house. "I thought you'd never come back," Kevin said as he let me out of his death grip.

"What?" I asked, more confused than ever. Kevin took my hand and led me into the room with the fireplace. He sat me in the chair. I heard the cartoons blaring in the background.

"Well, my mom forgot about the interview that we had at six in the morning, seeing as the rain cleared up, and we could've bring you but it was six in the morning and you only had oversized clothes," Kevin started to explain, allowing me to giggle here. "So, your mom called your cell to see what time you'd be coming home. I picked up, sorry, and got directions," Kevin said, as everything was clearing up.

"Oh. Wait, so that's why I was home and thought it was all a dream," I said. Kevin nodded. Alright, so it wasn't a dream. Got it. I knew it felt too real to be something that my imagination created. I knew I wasn't that creative.

"So, we dropped you off at home and went to the interview. Nick, Joe, and my parents went shopping, and I crashed, because of lack of sleep," Kevin said. I crossed my legs, and tossed my blonde hair over my shoulder.

"Why did you have lack of sleep?" I asked, knowing because I was here, but there had to be some other reason. I saw Kevin's cheeks become red.

"Because…you know, reasons," Kevin said, making it sound very awkward. I rolled my eyes, and twisted my friendship bracelet, that I got from Miley, around my little wrist. I knew that he was hiding something.

"Because…you know- no I don't," I said, mocking him before getting to my point. Kevin smiled at this, making me smile. I mean, smiles most definitely were contagious.

"I was trying to think of way to…" Kevin said and then mumbled the rest.

"Thinking of what?" I asked him in a sing-song voice. I was too nosey to not know what he was talking about.

"Ways to ask you…" Kevin said, and ended up drifting off, again.

"Way to ask me what?" I asked, sounding demanding. I wanted to know, this instance. Why was he beating around the bush? Was it really that bad to…admit?

"…out," Kevin said, finally getting the end. I was just needed to piece everything together.

"Thinking of ways to ask you…out," I said, and then my breath hitched. I needed to get my composure back together. "Yes! I mean, that'd be cool," I screamed, then tried to get my grip as Kevin laughed it off. That made me laugh. How could someone listen to Kevin's laugh, and not have the feeling to laugh along?

"Wow Lil," Kevin said, sounding shocked of my random screaming. I instantly felt my face get hot and regretted being loud. I instantly regretted not being taught inside voices. Haha.

"Sorry," I muttered, apologizing for busting his eardrums. The door opened, revealing the two singers of the band. These boys were making my life a living nightmare. They confessed my crush on Kevin, to Kevin's face, with me RIGHT there. What were they going to say today?

"Kev was talking about you all day," Nick said, as Joe made kissie faces at us. I blushed, and tried to forget about Kevin's hand resting on the small of my back. At least, they weren't saying anything about me, today.

"He was debating about visiting you at your house," Joe said, and I looked back at Kevin's face. From what I could tell Nick and Joe might not see tomorrow, and should sleep with one eye open. I giggled, a little, but ultimately smiling.

"Out," Kevin said, pointing towards the door. His two younger brothers left, laughing all the way. Kevin whirled me around, in one swift move, and delicately placed his lips on mine.

**Okay, so bad ending, I agree. I thought this was pretty good. Not one of my best, but it was alright. Tell me about anything. I love hearing what you guys have to say!**


End file.
